Not Expected
by TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyfriend97
Summary: Five girls ran away, because something horrible happened to them. One year later they're back with a surprise of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

Chapter 1: ** Prologue**

"It has been over a year guys it is time to go home," one girl said.

"I know but I am going to miss here, but I miss my mom and brother," another girl said.

"Cheer up girls you are going back to your home town, ' a boy replied

"Yea I know but if I see that cheating vampire I am going to set him on fire," another girl said

"No promise me you will try to behave," said the first girl.

"I promise I will try," said the same girl replied.

"Watch out Forks and La Push Washington you got two werewolves and two elementals coming your way," said another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**(Selena Pov)**

"Are we there yet", Kim asked.

"Yes we will be there in a few minutes quit asking me Kim", I said.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come back here", Bella said.

"Cheer up Bells you get to see Seth and your dad again", Leah said.

Ok your confused right well let me explain.

I am Selena Uley yes I am Sam Uley's little sister. I am a werewolf and no I do not change on a full moon.

Ok with me are my best friends and boyfriend. First is Bella Swan, she ran away because her ex- vampire boyfriend cheated on her. She's an elemental as in she can control the elements. She is very kind and caring and a little overprotective of us, but don't make her mad it is not a pretty a pretty sight trust me.

Next, Leah Clearwater she's a werewolf like myself .She ran away because my idiot brother Sam cheated on her with her cousin Emily Young while he was still with her. She, Bella, and Angela are really close.

Next is Angela Weber she's an elemental too like Bella. She left because her boyfriend cheated on her with Lauren Mallory ( I guess you can see a pattern happening here right), her parents was getting a divorce so she felt pressured by her parents because they both wanted her to say with them. .

Next is Kim Taylor she's a werewolf also. She left because she felt like she was not wanted or appreciated by anybody and didn't want to deal with it anymore. Finally there's Austin Smith he is a werewolf from another tribe and he is also my imprint. We met him in California where we stayed for a whole year.

Last but certainly not least there's me, Selena I left because my brother didn't talk to me anymore and was always out late (I did not understand at first but now I do he was changing into a werewolf.) I asked him about it one time and he just yelled at me to stay out his business.

Anyway we are riding our motorcycle that Leah and Bella built [There are motorcycle and cars freak], we were riding through the forest and then I smelled a sickly sweet smell.

"Vampire", Bella hissed.

"Well, what do we have here", a vampire with red yes said.

"Your worst nightmare", Leah said with a snarl.

"You do not scare me", the vampire said with smugness in his voice

"You should be", Angela said ready to pounce

"How your just stupid humans", the vampire hissed.

"Really", Bella said

Then Bella eyes turned red (that means she going to use fire), Angela eyes turned blue (going to use water) and the rest of us turned into werewolves. The vampire stared at us frightened and took off: we chased after him Bella in the lead since she is the fastest (we're all pretty fast but she is the faster) Bella closed in on him and tackled him and pinning him the ground beneath her.

" Bella, Leah, and I will take care of him you guys, change back and start a fire", I said.

"Ok boss", Austin and Kim replied.

Bella got the head and Leah and I got the arms, we tore them off and ripped the rest of him into pieces. Bella and I threw the his body parts in the fire.

"_Good job Leah_", I said mentally.

"_You too lets change back_", Leah replied.

We ran back into the woods and phased back and put some clothes on. We ran back and saw The Cullens, Sam, and the rest of the pack staring at us in shocked and disbelief. We all look at each other and said in unision.

"_Oh shit_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 3 Paul Pov**

"Oh shit", they said.

"Selena Uley, Leah Clearwater, Kim Taylor where the heck have you been, do you know how worried I've been since you left", Sam yelled.

I've never seen Sam so mad in my life.

"Like you care", Leah said with an attitude.

"Love where have you been and why are you with these dogs?", the mind reading leech said.

They growled at him and took a step back forward the leeches stepped back in fear. The look on his face was hilarious. He glared at me

"_If you do not like my thoughts don't read them", I thought_

"Do not call me your love, you lost all rights when you cheated on me and if you them dogs again I will kill you", Bella hissed.

I looked at her and my life changed all my strings connected with her, all I could think about was her she looked at me the same way. I wanted to protect her, care for her, and love her. I would make sure no harm can come to her. Oh my god I think I just imprinted on the leeches' ex- girlfriend.

"You imprinted on my Bella", the leech yelled.

She hissed at him.

"I am not yours", my imprint Bella growled her eyes turning red.

"Bella calm down or you going to lose control," The girl with brown hair said.

"Sorry Angela he's pissing me off", Bella said.

"Oh I got idea how about we introduce ourselves", Kim said.

"Ok I will go first, I'm Selena Uley and I am a werewolf, I am the alpha of my pack and my imprint is Austin I love to read and be in wolf form, Selena said.

Sam growled and Selena rolled her eyes.

"Hurt her and I will hurt you", Sam threatened.

"No offence but your threat does not come near as scary as Bella's", Austin said.

"Hn, better believe it dork", Bella said.

"What did she say", I asked.

"She told me if I break her heart she will break my face among other things that I will not mention", Austin replied.

All of a sudden Austin turned around and looked out to the forest and said." Now, all of these things mention here are extremely dangerous and if it wasn't Bella saying these things I would condomn you not to try this at home."

" Would you stop doing that nobody's there you twit", Bella shout annoyed.

Ok my girl's tough I better watch out.

"Back to introduction, I am Kim Taylor, I am werewolf also, I love to shop and do makeovers", Kim said.

I saw Jared look at her liked he seen the sun the first time I guess I am not the only one who imprinted.

"I am Leah Clearwater, I am a werewolf too, I am the beta of the pack and I love to build cars and motorcycles with Bella and I play the guitar", Leah said.

Jacob looked at her the same way as Jared I guess he imprinted on Leah damn everybodys imprinting today.

"I am Isabella Swan but if you call me that I will hit you, I am elemental and I am in third command, I love to build cars and motorcycles and draw and I play the drums and I sing.

Dang my girl is talented. The mind reading leech growled at me again. I growled back, if he growl at me one more time I will phase. He smirked at me that made angrier I started shaking and growling.

"Paul calm down now", Sam ordered.

I stopped shaking.

"I am Angela Weber and I am elemental too, I love to play sports and I play the guitar too", Angela.

Embry stared at her like me, Jacob, and, Jared did I guess he imprinted too.

"I am Austin Smith, I am a werewolf from another tribe, I am Selena's imprint I love to try new things and play pranks on Bella and I know you all imprinted on them, I love them like my sisters so if you hurt them you'll have me to deal with", Austin said.

"If you hurt Bella, she will deal with you herself, she learned martial arts basically any kind of fighting Bella has learnt it so good luck", Austin said to me.

Bella glared at him long and hard.

"Do not look at me like that you know it's true", Austin said.

Bella smiled at him.

"I got to ask something", Sam said.

"What", Selena replied.

"Will you join my pack", Sam asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 4**

Selena Pov

"Will you join my pack", Sam said.

"Uh, I don't think that is a good idea", I replied shaking my head.

_'Now I know he just did not ask me that , urgh do you see what I have to go through.'_

"Why not, we can't have two packs you could cause a war", Sam irritated.

"Yea, technically you've already broken the treaty", the cheating bastardsaid._ ( you know who I'm talking about yea that's right the one the only Edward)_

"Well, I'm not from this tribe so that doesn't involve me", Austin said.

"Yea, but your still a werewolf so that does count", Edward said in a know it all voice.

_' Bastard'_, I thought and he looked at me and I raised why eyebrow mentally saying_ 'I want you to say something'. _He looked away and returned back to the conversation.

"But we're not so does that count for me and Angela", Bella said.

"But still you're apart of the Selena's pack", her imprint said.

"Let us talk about it", I said and turn to face using my fingers to motion them to do into the forrest.

We walked off and sat on a boulder Bella was the first one to talk.

"I don't want to join his pack, I barley like being told what to do now and you think I will listen to him yeah not gonna happen", Bella said with a no nonsense tone.

"But Bella if we don't, like he said we can start a war", Austin replied.

"I don't care, you really think I would actually listen to him after what he did to Leah", Bella said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yea me too, I don't like him either and I definitely don't want to join his pack", Angela said agreeing with Bella.

"Guys I'll be fine I'm over him let just do this so we won't cause trouble", Leah said with a confident tone although we knew she was not truthful.

"Are you sure", they asked not believing her.

"Yeah", Leah said even more confident I think she was tryingto convince herself more then us.

"Fine", they sighed with defeat.

"Yea Bella you know you want to join to spend time with your imprint", Austin teased her with a lovey dovey voice.

Bella blushed. Wow this is the first I've seen her blush in a long time.

Bella glared at him and he took off running with he not far behind, she tackled him and put him a headlock and told him to apologize.

"Ok, I am sorry uncle, uncle", Austin yelled struggling to breath.

They are hilarious; they're always picking on each other.

She let him up with him grumbling and her laughing, then they realized they had a audience.

So they stood by me again.

"Ok we've decided and we'll join your pack", I said.

Their imprints smiled so big that there face looked like it was a going to tear apart.

"That's good news how about we go to my house to discuss some rules", Sam said.

I looked over at Bella and saw that her expression was like _' what the hell'. _I shook my head at her knowing what's going on in her mind.

"Fine let us get our stuff then we can go", I said.

We walked into the forests to get our motorcycles.

I hope this meeting go well, but we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 5** Bella Pov

We rode through forest going back to Sam to go over rules. I hate being told what to do.

"I still think this a bad idea", I said.

"I know bells but please do this for me", Selena said pleading.

"Fine, for you", I said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

We got there to see them waiting patiently. When Paul saw me he smiled and I smiled back. I can not believe he imprinted on me.

"Ok, now that you guys are here we are going to go over some rules," Sam said.

I grimaced, I really hate rules.

We got to Sam house when we walked in somebody was there already cooking.

"Hi Emily", Sam said.

I looked at Leah worried so did Angela, she smiled back to tell us she was okay.

"Hi Sam", Emily said.

She looked over at us surprised then I noticed she had scars on her face I felt sorry for her. The rest looked the same.

"Oh I did not we had guest who are they", she said.

"I am Selena Uley and my pack Kim Taylor, Angela Weber, Austin Smith my imprint, Bella Swan, and Leah Clearwater", Selena said.

We nodded at her; she looked at Leah worried and suprised.

"Leah", she said slowly.

She nodded at her, Emily walked over to her and hugged her Leah hugged her back uncomfortably. She let her go and walked over to me.

"Hi", Leah said.

Emily looked at her for a moment then walked over to Sam.

It was quiet for a long moment of time, until Austin broke the silence.

"You said you need to go over some rules with us", he said.

"Yes I did", Sam said.

Sam just stayed silence.

"Well can you say them", I said annoyed.

"Oh right we got rules that you have follow do you understand", he said.

No duh, I thought.

Selena shook her head like she knew what I was thinking.

"Ok rule number one, if you see a leech tell someone before you go after it", he said.

We nodded in understanding.

"Rule number two, no fighting humans", he said.

They all looked at me I ignored them.

"I will try my best", I said seriously.

He nodded at me.

"Rule number two, no fighting the Cullen's", he said.

They all looked at me, that is starting to get annoying.

"Take a damn picture it will last longer", I said irrated.

"Rule number three, no skipping patrol", he said.

We nodded again.

"Rule number four, try not to phase in front of humans", he said

"Rule number five, no skipping school", he said.

We nodded, we still wanted our education.

"The last rule is if you're going somewhere tell someone", he said.

"Do you understand", he asked.

We nodded at him.

"Ok, now you're going to tell us what you guys did when you left", Sam said.

This is going to be a long night, I thought.

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been busy with school and everything, but I will try and update everyday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 6** Paul Pov

"You're going to tell us has happened since you left", Sam said.

"But that is going to take to long", Bella replied.

"No it won't ", he said back.

"Yea, telling you what we did for one year will take just take a couple of minutes", she replied sarcastically.

Selena coughed and Bella looked at her, she looked at her then at Sam.

"Sorry", Bella sighed.

Sam nodded back, he looked thoughtful for a moment then he got an idea.

"How about we asked you guys question and you guys answer", Sam suggested.

"Sure", Selena said.

"Okay", Austin said.

"Fine", Angela said.

"Alright", Kim said.

"Whatever", Leah sighed.

"Let get this over with", Bella said.

"Ok, I will go first, how many fights you been in," Sam said

"11", Bella said sheepishly.

"9", Leah said.

"7" Angela said.

"5", Kim said.

"4", Austin said.

"1", Selena said.

"Quit lying Selena you know you have been in more fights than that", Bella said.

"Fine, 4 you happy", Selena said.

"Yep", Bella said.

Selena glared at Bella and she smiled right back at her.

"Wow why have you been in so many fights", Jared asked.

"Cause we take don't take any one shit", Bella said.

"Ok, what are you guys favorite colors", Embry asked.

"Blue", Bella replied.

That is my favorite color too we have so much in common ok stop acting like a chick, thought.

"Red", Leah said.

That Jacob's favorite color too.

"Purple", Angela said.

"Pink", Kim said.

"No surprise there", Bella said.

Kim glared at Bella but she smiled again.

"Shut up pink is a beautiful color", Kim replied.

"If you say so", Bella said back.

"Anyway, my favorite color is black", Austin said.

"My favorite color is green", Selena said.

Ok my turn.

"What sports did you do", I asked.

"Martial Arts, gymnastic, soccer, basketball, dancing, singing, playing the drums, guitar, building cars, motorcycle and cheerleading", Bella said.

Damn she talented wait did she say cheerleading.

We looked at her shocked she looked at us and saw our faces.

"It was a dare", Bella said.

Oh, that make sense.

"Basketball, cheerleading, building cars and motorcycle, playing the guitar, singing, and dancing", Leah said.

"Martial Arts, basketball, cheerleading, soccer, playing the guitar, singing and dancing", Angela said

"Cheerleading, basketball, playing guitar, singing, dancing, and shopping, Kim said.

We stared at her long and hard.

"Do not ask", Angela said.

"Basketball, guitar, dancing, playing pranks on Bella, and football", Austin said.

"Why do you play pranks on Bella", I asked.

"It is fun", Austin replied smiling.

"Yea and it is funny when she cusses you out and plays pranks on you back", Leah said.

That took the smiled off his face.

"Basketball, cheerleading, dancing, singing, and playing the guitar", Selena said.

"Wow you guys are very talented ", Emily said.

"Thanks", they said at the same time.

"What kind of cars do you have", Jacob asked.

"Mustang ", Bella said.

Those are my favorite cars.

"Dodge Charger", Leah said.

"Corvette", Angela said.

"Honda", Kim said.

"Ford", Austin said.

"Sport Car", Selena said.

"Wow you guys got nice cars", Jacob said.

"Thanks", they said again.

We heard the door open then closed, then I saw Bella eyes go wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 7** C Pov

I got off work and went home to see my fiancé I can not believe I am getting married to bad my daughter and stepdaughter are not here to be here but I got my stepson with me.

When I got home I saw her cooking but Seth was missing.

"Sue, where is Seth", I asked.

"I do not know he did not come home after the meeting", she said.

"He probably at Sam house I will go check to see if he is over there", I said [a/n Harry is already dead].

I walked out and walked over to Sam's house, I opened the door to see that six people there one looked very similar. She stared at me with wide eyes, and then I recognized her.

It was Bella.

"Bella ", I asked

"Dad", she said. [A/n yep it is Charlie]

I went over and hugged her close like she will disappear I missed her so much then I saw something on her arm.

"Bella is that a tattoo on your arm", I asked.

She nodded and lifted her sleeve that tattoo was very familiar.

"Bella, are you a elemental", I asked

She nodded again

"Me and Angela are both elemental", she said.

Angela stood and walked over to Bella and stood beside her.

"What are you main elements", I asked.

Bella eyes turned red and Angela eyes turned blue.

"Bella you're just like me, Angela you're just like your mom", I said,

"My mom was one", she asked.

I nodded at her and looked and looked at Bella.

"Bella, do you know Leah Clearwater", I asked.

She nodded and nodded somebody over.

"Hi I am Leah Clearwater why do you know want to know about me", she asked.

"I am engaged to your mom", I said.

**Cliffhanger I know they suck, but I will update on Tuesday, I want to thank everybody who reviewed and added my story I am very grateful so thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and was the first

**Chapter 8** Leah Pov

"I am engaged with your mom", Charlie or my step dad said.

Wow he is blunt.

"I told you this will happen so pay up", Bella said to me.

"Damn", I muttered and handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"What you guys talking about", Jacob asked.

"Well, we knew they were dating so me and Bella made a bet to see when he will ask her to marry him and apparently I lost", I said.

"How did you know we were dating", Charlie asked.

"Did you really think that we will go away for a year and not check up on you", Bella asked.

He looked away from her and looked at the ground.

"I am taking that as a yes", she said.

"So you knew we were dating", he asked us.

"Yep", we said popping the p.

"Are you ok with us getting married", he asked scared.

"Yes we are okay with it" she said.

He nodded relieved.

"Plus, Bella is going to be my sister so that is even better", I added.

He laughed and nodded.

"So did anybody know you were here while you guys visited", Charlie asked.

Bella nodded and looked at Seth.

"Seth knew he caught us one day while we visited", she said.

Everybody turned and glared at Seth even Charlie.

"WHY YOU DIDN`T YOU TELL US", They shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 9 **Seth Pov

"WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL US", They shouted at me.

They glared at me hard and I was scared shitless.

I glared at Bella why the hell did she tell them now I am going to get my ass kicked.

She looked at me apologetic and walked next to me.

"Don't get mad at him we told him not to tell", she said.

"Why", Charlie asked.

"What would you have done if you knew where we was", she asked him.

"I would bring you guys back here", he replied instantly.

"Exactly we did not want you guys to find us because we knew you would take us back we wanted to come back when we was ready", she said.

"I guess I understand", Charlie sighed.

"How did he find you and how come he blocked us when he was in wolf form", Paul asked.

Leah answered this time.

"We came down to see how everybody was and we was checking on Charlie and mom when we heard a growl behind us and it was Seth behind us growling behind us crouching ready to attacked Bella got into crouch too but I told her who he was and she got out of the crouch", Leah said.

-FLASHBACK- Leah Pov.

"_Seth quit growling at us it is getting very annoying" I said._

_He looked at me confused and ran off he came back in human form._

"_How do you know my name", he asked with a growl warning us to stay back._

_I decide to mess with him a bit._

"_You do not remember me Seth", I asked in a hurt tone._

"_No, I never met you and quit trying to change the subject how do you know my name", he said getting annoyed._

"_It is a shame that you do not remember me", I said not answering his question._

"_Why", he asked cautious eyeing me up and down slowly._

"_Because I thought you remember would your sister when you see her", I said._

_He looked at me then tackled me to the ground hugging me really tight._

"_Seth get off me and quit hugging me so tight", I yelled._

"_Sorry", he said and got off me._

"_Leah where have you been I miss you so much so did mom I am so glad that your back", he said hugging me again._

"_Seth I am not back yet I am just visiting", I said._

_He looked at me sad._

"_Why not I thought you came back for good", he said upset._

"_I am not ready yet when I come back I will tell you", I said._

_Bella coughed and I looked at her she looked at me and then at Seth._

"_Oh sorry, Seth I want you to meet some people ", I said._

_He nodded at me to continue._

"_Seth this Selena Uley and before you ask she is a werewolf and she is the alpha ", I said answering the question he was about to ask._

"_Selena Uley as in Sam Uley little sister", he asked._

_She nodded at him._

"_Sam misses you so much he talks about you all the time he wants you to come back home", he said to her._

"_Well I won't be back home for a while so he can wait", she said politely._

_He nodded._

"_Ok this is Austin Smith he is Selena imprint and he is a werewolf from another tribe", I said._

_Seth nodded at him and Austin nodded back._

"_Sam is going to be pissed when he find out", Seth said._

"_Well we was hoping that he won't find out so can you keep this a secret", Selena said. _

"_I will try my best", he said._

"_That all we ask", she replied._

"_Anyway this is Kim Taylor and she is a werewolf to", I said._

_She smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_This is Angela Weber she is elemental she is from Forks", I said._

"_What is an elemental", he asked her._

"_An elemental is when you can control the elements like earth, water , air, and fire", she told him._

"_Awesome", he said._

"_Last but not least, this Bella Swan she is an elemental too and my best friend", I said_

"_Bella Swan as in Isabella Swan", he asked._

_She nodded at him._

"_Please just call me Bella", she said._

"_Is your dad Charlie Swan", Seth asked._

_She nodded again._

"_I know him he misses you very much he always talking about you", he said._

"_I miss him too", she said._

"_Uh guys I do not how to say this but Charlie and mom are dating", he said getting right to the point._

"_We know", I said._

"_How", he asked._

"_This not our first visiting", I said._

_He nodded again._

"_I got question to ask you guys", Seth said._

"_Ok ask away", Bella said._

_When spent the rest of the day answering the question he asked, It was getting late and we had to leave if we want to catch our flight._

"_Seth we got to go", I said._

"_No don't leave stay here", he said pleading._

"_Seth we have to we are not ready to stay yet", I said._

"_When will you come back", he asked._

"_Next month", Bella replied._

"_Ok meet me right back here so we can talk again", He said._

"_Ok", I said._

"_Promise", he said._

"_We promised", we said._

_He nodded then hugged us goodbye and we left._

-END OF FLASHBACK- Seth Pov

"They kept there promises they visited every month", I said.

"Wow that was very interesting", Sam said.

"But how did you keep this from us", Paul said.

"I blocked my thoughts it was very hard to do but I guessed it work", I said.

He nodded at me then stared at Bella.

She stared right back at him.

Charlie looked between then you saw rage in his face.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER", Charlie yelled.

Here we go again, I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter10** Paul Pov

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER", Charlie yelled at me.

Oh shit I am in deep shit.

"Charlie calm down", I said cautiously trying not to piss him off even more.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" He yelled.

"Dad you need to calm down", Bella said getting up.

He looked at her and his eyes softened; he nodded and sat down but glared at me.

If looks could kill, I thought.

Bella looked at him at slapped him upside the head he looked at her shocked.

"What the hell", he asked her shocked.

"Quit glaring at him", she said.

He sighed and nodded but gave me a last glare.

"Who trained you to control yourselves", he asked Bella and Angela.

"Bill, Larry, John, Ashton, Greg", Angela answered. [A/n not really characters]

"You trained with all boys", Emily asked.

"Yea and it was hard as hell", Bella answered.

"How was it hard", I asked.

"Because they gave us no special treatment and they hit us hard like a vampire would we come home with bruises everywhere I will not tell you how many times Bella dislocated her shoulder", Angela answered.

I started growling and shaking so did Embry why in the hell did they hit them so damn hard if I ever see them I would kick their fucking ass.

Bella came over and put her hand on my shoulder I stopped shaking instantly, Angela did the same thing to Embry.

"The only reason they did it so we can learn how to deal with pain now a vampire can punch me and I won't feel anything", Bella told us.

She did not take her hand off my shoulder I was doing a happy dance in my head.

"Why did you have to learn so many things", Jared asked.

"Because it was apart of our training", Angela answered.

"Did you guys have any free time", Embry asked.

"Yea we did we did a lot of stuff and we took them with us", Angela said.

"You guys should see them play sports it is awesome", Austin.

"You guys really should see how they play sports you guys will be amazed", Selena said.

"What is so special about them playing sports", Sam asked.

"They put regular sports to the extreme you will never see sports the same again", Leah said.

"What sports did they do", Jacob asked.

"Baseball, soccer,and football sometimes we play with them", Leah said.

"You girls played football", Jared said laughing.

Bella nodded at him.

"But girls can not play football", he said laughing his ass off.

"Just because we are girls does not mean we can not play", Bella said sounding pissed, she was glaring at him.

She glares just like Charlie.

"Ok calm down I was just playing", Jared said after seeing her glaring at him.

"That what I thought", she said.

We spent another hour just asking them question when Charlie stood up.

"Ok we got to leave and Bella it is time for you to meet Sue", Charlie said.

I saw Bella eyes go wide when Leah, Seth, Charlie walked out the door.

Good luck Bella , I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter11** Bella Pov

Holy shit I am going to meet Sue, I am so nervous what if she do not like me, what if she think I cuss too much, or what if.

"Bella", Leah said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh", I said.

"We are here", she said getting out of the car.

I looked outside to see a small house, it was very pretty.

We walked to the front door I could smell food cooking.

"Sue we are home", Charlie shouted.

I saw a woman walking the kitchen she was very pretty.

She looked surprise to see me and Leah standing there who was also scared.

"Charlie who are they", she asked.

"Mom", Leah said.

"Leah", she asked.

Leah nodded and Sue ran over to Leah and hugged her like what Charlie did to me both of them crying saying they loved each other and they missed each other.

I smiled happily at them Leah really missed her while we was away.

They finally broke apart and Sue turned to me.

"Who is she", she asked dad.

"Sue this is my daughter Isabella Swan", he told her.

I smiled at her she smiled back, I was surprised when she walked over and hugged me I hugged her back.

"It is nice to finally meet you Charlie talks about you all the time", she said.

"It is nice to meet you too", I said.

"So are any of you hungry", she asked.

"I am", we all said together.

She laughed at us.

We are sitting at the table eating food which was delicious by the way when Sue asked us a question.

"What are you guys", she asked us.

We looked her confused.

"I mean you guys are really tall, Leah and Bella have temperature and Leah is like Seth", she said.

Oh I know what she means she asking us are we something different.

"Mom I am a werewolf like Seth", Leah said.

Sue started laughing; we looked at her confused again.

"I should have known that I mean you have the same kind of problems like Seth", she

said still laughing we laughed with her because it was pretty funny.

"So what are you", she asked me.

"I am elemental", I said.

"Like your father was", she asked.

I nodded.

"Wow I have a lot of mythical creatures in my family", she said.

I smiled really big she accepted me, I was really nervous she would not like mean.

We spend the rest of the night laughing and talking like a regular family it was very comfortable.

It was time for us to go sleep since we was tired.

"I hope you guys do not mind but you two have to share a room", Sue told us.

"We do not mind mom we shared a room before", Leah said.

I gave Seth a hug a said goodnight and went over to dad a gave him a hug a gave him a kiss on a cheek, then I gave Sue a hug and gave her cheek too she smiled at me and I smiled back.

I went upstairs with Leah in her room and changed into my pajamas got in the bed and went to sleep.

Dreaming about a certain werewolf.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 12** Paul Pov

It was in the morning and I was walking in the woods to the cliffs when I got there somebody was already there it looked like Bella when I walked closer it was Bella.

"Bella", I yelled.

She looked at me smiled and waved me over.

I ran over to her and sat next to her.

"So what are you doing here", I asked.

"What are you doing here", she asked.

"Do not do that shit with me it really annoys me", I said knowing what she is trying to do.

She just smirked at me but still did not answer my question I was getting annoyed.

"Are you going to answer my question or not", I asked annoyed

"Ok do not get an attitude with me, others might put up with it but I won't you need to learn to be patient", she said getting up.

"Wait", I grabbed her hand, I felt a spark of electricity and I know she felt it too because she jumped.

"I am sorry I did not mean to get attitude its just I get annoyed when people do not answer me", I said.

Wow I just met this girl yesterday and she already got me apologizing.

"It is okay", she said.

"Oh and I was drawing", she said.

"Huh", I asked.

"What I was doing here, I was drawing", she said.

"Oh what were drawing", I asked.

"The water and the sun", she replied.

"Oh can I see", I asked.

"Sure", she said.

She handed me the picture and I was amazed it looked like she took the water and the sun and put it on the piece of paper it was that vivid.

"Wow this is amazing", I said in amazement.

"Thanks, I was always good I just start back drawing while I was away", she said.

"Do you have anymore drawing with you", I asked.

"Yea here", she said handing a book.

I took it and start looking at them these picture are beautiful they are so vivid she drew a beach, a house, a backyard, and other things but four pictures just surprised me.

"Is this Selena, Austin, Kim, and Leah in their wolf form", I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"I asked them can I draw them in their wolf form they said yes when I was finished they started hugging me saying it was beautiful", she said.

"Wow, would you draw me in my wolf form", I asked hoping she would.

"Sure but maybe another time", she said.

I nodded then I heard the song "Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne" it was Bella phone.** [A/n I was listening to it so I decide to put it in here].**

"Sorry it is Austin", she said.

"Hello", she said.

I decide not to listen to their conversation.

"I am at the cliffs", she said.

"Oh, he is here with me", she said.

I guess she was talking about me since I am the only one here with her.

"Shut up", she hissed at him.

"Why", she asked.

"Oh ok bye", she said and hung up.

"We have to go to Sam house", she said to me.

"Why", I asked kind of pissed I wanted to stay here her, not go to Sam house with other people.

"Selena decided that she wanted to show you guys' videos of us while we was away", she said.

"Oh, well lets go" I said.

We started walking in the woods when I noticed Bella shivering.

"Are you cold", I asked.

"A little", she said.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me to warm her up.** [A/n he do not have a shirt on]. **She snuggled into me and I was doing back flips in my head because I was so happy. I was so happy that nobody could ruin my day.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you", she asked noticing the smile on my face.

"Yep", I answered truthfully.

"Good so am I", she said.

I saw Sam house coming into view and Leah standing there with Jacob.

They were smiling at each other really big.

When they saw us they smiled even bigger.

"So did guys have fun", Jacob said noticing my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Yep we did", Bella said.

They both nodded it was queit for a long time.

"Well let's go in before Selena gets impatient", Leah said breaking the silence.

We all walked inside to see a video camera hooked up to the TV.

I wonder how this video is going to be, I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 13 **Paul Pov

"So what is this about again", Sam asked.

"For the lost god damn time this is a video of what we did while we was away", Selena replied annoyed.

"Do not cuss at me Selena Uley" Sam said.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you guys sit down and get comfortable because this will take a while", Selena said.

Bella came and sat beside me and I threw my arm around her shoulder.

Everybody did the same with their imprints, and Selena started the video.

45 MINUTES LATER [**A/n I was going to right the video but decided not to but you will see a video]**

"Wow", we said.

"You guys really did all that stuff", Embry asked.

"Yep", Angela said.

This video was nothing as I thought it would be, this video was filled with fights, pranks, and cussing, yelling, dancing, singing, and other stuff like that.

"Bella did you really punched that girl so hard that you knocked her out cold for three hours", Jacob asked.

"Yep", she said.

"Austin was you really not scared when Bella said she was going to prank you back", I asked.

"Honestly I was scared as hell, Bella can be evil when she wants to be", he replied.

"But still Bella did you have to put pink dye in my body wash", he asked her.

"Did you have to put green dye in my shampoo", she said back.

"Touché", he replied.

"Hey Selena why did you skip a video", Sam asked.

"You do not want to see that video", Selena said.

"Yes I do", Sam said.

Angela, Austin, Bella, and Kim eyes went wide.

"Sam you really do not want that video", Selena said.

"Selena show me the damn video", Sam said annoyed.

"Fine but I warned you", Selena said.

She played the video.

_They were all sitting on the couch watching TV when Leah turned it off._

_They looked at her confused._

"_Guys I think it is time to tell you my story", Leah said._

_Their eyed went wide._

"_Leah you don't have to tell us if you do not want to", Bella said._

"_No, I think it is time I tell you", Leah said._

_She took a deep breath._

"_Ok, I haven't Sam was ignoring me for months and I was getting worried now I realized he was probably was phasing but anyway, I was getting worried that something happened too him so I decide that I was going to visit him. So the next day I was going to his house right and I walked inside his house since I never knocked and I was walking in the kitchen when I saw something terrible he was their kissing my cousin Emily. I was so hurt that I started crying I guessed they notice somebody was there because they turned around. When they saw me their eyes went wide, Sam was going to say something but I was running to the door they was yelling at me to come back and let them explain but I did not want to here it I ran all the way home crying so much that I could hardly see, I never been the same after that day", she finished._

_It was quiet for a moment then Angela, Austin, Bella, and Kim got up and went upstairs._

"_What are they doing", Leah asked._

"_I do not know, but I think they are cooling down", Selena said._

_They came down stairs a few minutes later to see that their clothes are changed and they were talking about something._

"_But we can not do it today it will take too much time to fly there", Kim said._

"_Let's run there we will get there faster anyway", Angela said._

"_How are we going to do it, are we going to do it fast or slow", Austin said._

_They looked at each other for a moment._

"_Slow", they said together._

_I guess Selena and Leah knew what they were talking because they got up and ran to them._

"_Guys do not it", Selena said._

"_Why Selena, he is going to deserve it for hurting her", Austin said._

_The rest nodded._

"_Guys he is not worth it , I am over it now you guys helped me get over him please do not leave to kill him", Leah said._

_They looked at her for a moment then sighed._

"_Fine we will not kill him", Bella said._

"_Thank You", Leah said._

_The changed back into their clothes they were in before and sat on the couch._

The screen went blank.

I turned to look at Sam to see him wide eyed.

"I told you", Selena sighed.

"You were going to kill me", Sam asked.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven`t updated in while I have been busy with school so I will try to update more often. PLEASE REVIEW.**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 14 **Austin Pov

"You were going to kill me", Sam asked.

We just stayed silenced; I knew I should have erased that video.

"Answer me damn it", he yelled.

"We were going to but Leah and Selena stopped before we did", I said.

"Why would you kill me I did nothing wrong", he said.

We looked at him crazy I can not believe he said that.

"You did nothing wrong are you fucking crazy you cheated on Leah", Bella said.

"I was not seeing Leah at the time", Sam said.

"But you were still with her", Angela said.

"But I was not seeing her", he said again.

"But like Angela said you were still with her", Kim said.

I could tell Leah was getting uncomfortable.

"Leah why don't you leave", I suggested.

She nodded and she stood up and went out the door.

"Like I said before I was not seeing her at the time", he said.

I could tell Bella was getting annoyed.

"Look damn it just because you was not seeing her that does not mean anything, you did not break up with her so yea it is cheating so quit acting stupid and realize that you did cheated on her", Bella said.

She got up and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going", Selena asked her.

"Going to cool off", she said before walking off.

It was queit for a moment.

"I will go check on her", Angela said after a while.

"No, how about I do it", Paul said getting up.

"Sure go ahead", she said.

He nodded at walked out the door.

"Look, what Bella said was true you never did break up with her", I said.

"I just realized that Bella is never going to like me is she", he asked.

"Look, Leah and Bella and I really close, it took Bella more time to not come here and kill you, Leah forgave you but Bella is still working on it so be patient she will come around some time", Angela said.

He nodded and stayed quiet.

"I am going to look for Leah", Jacob said getting up and walking out the door.

"Yea I am going to phase", Kim said.

"I will go with you", Jared said.

"I am going to the beach anybody wants to come", Angela asked.

We nodded and got up and said bye to Sam.

Then we went to the beach.

**Sorry if this chapter is not that good, but the next will be better. I will tell you something about the next chapter.**

**Somebody is going on the date and if I you lucky their might be a kiss too.**

**But I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a Kayla.**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 15** Paul Pov

I was running around the forest trying to find Bella after she left Sam's house to calm down.

I was running around the forest for a while until I finally caught her scent.

I ran towards her until I saw her sitting on the ground with her sketch book.

I walked towards her and sat beside her.

She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey Paul", she said.

"Hey what are you doing here", I asked.

"Drawing again", she said.

"Oh", I said.

"What are you doing here", she asked.

"I was looking for you", I said.

I can not believe I just said that she is probably thinking that I am a stalker.

"Oh that is nice" she said.

"So what are you drawing this time", I asked.

"Those trees", she said.

"Oh cool", I said.

I really want to go out with her, but what if I ask her she said no. I guess I have to try.

"Hey Bella", I said.

"Yeah', she said looking at me. She is so beautiful.

"I know this is early and all but would you like to go out with me", I asked nervously.

Since when I become nervous this is so weird.

"Sure, I would love too", she smiled.

"Really", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Awesome, I will pick you up at 7:00", I said.

"Okay, I have to tell the girls", she said.

"Why", I asked.

"Because the other guys asked them out too", she said.

"How do you know", I asked.

"Leah text me and told me they are at my house", she said.

"Oh, well I see you at 7:00", I said.

"Ok, I will see you", she said.

**-Couple Hours Later-**

I was at her house sitting on the couch with Charlie glaring at me waiting for Bella to come the stairs.

"So were you taking her", Charlie asked me.

"To the beach", I answered.

"Look I know you care you about her, but if you ever hurt her you will have to face me and my shotgun", he threatened.

I am a werewolf who is not scared of vampires, but Charlie Swan scares the shit out of me.

"Is it really necessary to threaten him", Bella said walking down the steps.

She looked beautiful.

"Yep and I did it to Jacob when he got here to get Leah", he said.

She shook her at him.

"Well I think we should leave now", I said.

"Ok, bye dad", she said.

"Bye", he said.

"Bye Charlie", I said.

"Bye", he said.

Me and Bella walked out door and walked to the beach.

We got their a couple minutes later and we found the spot and sat on the sand.

"So what are we going do for the next couple hours", she asked me.

"Well we are going to go swimming for a while then we will eat", I said.

"Race you to the water", she said.

"You're on", I said.

We took off to the water with her in the lead but I am very close we hit the water and she won.

"I win", she said.

I just glared at her then dunked her in the water.

She got up and glared at me.

"You did not just do that", she said.

I just smiled next thing I know I am underwater. When I got up Bella was laughing her ass off.

"You are going to get it now", I said.

We end dunking and splashing each other for a while till we realize we were hungry.

We walked back to the spot we were before and sat down I got out some sandwiches and we started eating.

After we were done eating we talked for a little till it was time to go.

"Hey, I think we should head back now", I said.

"Yea we should I bet the rest of the girls are at home waiting for me to get home", she said.

We got are stuff and started walking back to her house.

While we walked back she grabbed my hand. I was so happy, maybe I will get kiss to.

We got to her house and we stopped at the door.

"Well this me", she said.

"Yep", I said.

"Well I guess see you tomorrow", she said.

"Yea see you tomorrow Bella", I said.

"Bye", she said.

"Bye", I said.

She walked in the house but stopped then she waved at me.

I waved back.

She closed the door and I started walking back to my house.

I was kind of disappointed that I did not kiss her but maybe I will get later on.

I heard the door open and I turned around to see what it was it was.

It was Bella running towards me, she stopped in front of me I was just about to ask her wrong but then she did something that surprised me.

She kissed me.

That right straight up kissed me on the lips, I was surprised at first but then I started kissing her back it was like fireworks was going off.

Then too soon she pulled away from me.

"Wow", I said.

"Yea", she said.

Then she walked back to the house.

I started walking back to my house with a big smile on my face.

I can not wait till tomorrow.

**Sorry it took so long to update I had to think long about this chapter but I finally finished it.I was going to do it longer but I had no idea what to do because I had never been on a date so but I hope you still like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a Kayla**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 16** Kim Pov

We heard the door close so that means Bella finally here.

The rest of us were in her Leah and Bella room, waiting for Bella to get home and Leah was getting impatient.

"Bella get your skinny ass up here ", Leah yelled.

We heard Sue cough.

"Sorry momma", Leah yelled.

We heard feet coming up stairs and Bella opened the door.

"Hey guys let me changed then we can talk", Bella said.

A few minutes later she came back with her blue pajamas on then she sat on the bed.

"Ok now we can start", she said.

Next thing you know everybody was talking how their date went and we can barely understand what we were saying.

"Whoa, Whoa you guys slow down I can barely understand what you guys are saying," Selena said.

We nodded.

"Wait where is Austin", Bella asked.

"Hanging out with my brothers and the guys he said we are ruining his inner man with our girly stuff", Selena said.

We busted out laughing.

After we calmed down we started talking again.

"Ok how about you go first Kim", Angela said.

"Ok, so Jared took me out to a restaurant which had the best food and we talked about stuff and we have so much in common except for shopping and he was so sweet to me it was just a perfect date and after we was through with our date I kissed him", I said.

They stared at me for a moment then they squealed.

"Ouch guys I think you burst my eardrum", I said.

"Sorry", they said.

"Angela your turn", I said.

"Ok , Embry took me out dancing but we ate first then he asked me to dance we said yes , so we started dancing anyway we was dancing to this fast song and we was staring at each then we uh, then we starting making out on the dance floor", Angela said the last part really fast.

"Wait you guys starting doing what", Leah asked

"We started making out on the dance floor", Angela said.

We started squealing again.

"Damn, Angela you sure move fast", Bella said.

Angela threw a pillow at her.

"Any way, Leah your turn", Angela said.

"Jacob took me out to dinner and a movie which was Avatar and while was watching the movie he took my hand in his after the movie was over he took me a diner and we just started talking about random stuff but we was still holding hands, then we left the diner and he took me here but before he left he kissed me", Leah said.

"Don't you dare squeal", she said knowing what we was about to do.

"Hey Leah did dad threatened Jacob when he was here", Bella asked.

"Yea, did he do it to Paul", Leah asked.

"Yes", she sighed.

"Ok, I guess it is my turn well Paul took me to the beach for a picnic when he asked me to race to the waters and we did and I won then he dunked me into the water and I dunked him back then we just started dunking and splashing each other until we got hungry so we went back and ate sandwiches then we started asking each other questions until he decided it was time to go home, so when we got here we said bye then I walked inside then I ran outside and kissed him then I came back in", Bella said.

"Wow we all kissed them", I said.

"I know well except Angela she was making out with hers", Leah said.

"Well I can` t help that he is cute", she said.

We just laughed at her.

"Well I am getting sleepy I am going to bed, you guys staying over", Bella said.

We nodded and went to sleep.

I can` t wait till tomorrow, I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 17** Austin Pov

I was walking towards Bella house to wake her up since she is the only one asleep.

I walked into the house only to here her snoring slightly, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and went upstairs. I went into her room and went to her bed; I pulled back the cover and spilled the water on her. She shot up and glared at me.

"AUSTIN SEAN SMITH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY DID YOU SPILL WATER ON ME", she yelled at me.

"You was the only still asleep so I decided to wake you up", I said kind of scared she looked pissed.

"Did you have to poor water on me you could have just told me to wake up", she hissed at me.

"But where is the fun in that", I said smiling.

She just glared at me.

"Do you what day it is", she asked.

"Friday", I guessed.

"No it is Saturday", she said.

I felt my eyes go wide, that is a rule of hers never wake her up on a Saturday let her wake up on her own.

"Since I am feeling nice I will give you a three minute head start before I beat your ass", she said.

I got out there like a bat out of hell.

Paul Pov

Everybody was at Sam's house except Bella and Austin, while we are waiting for them to get here we was just talking.

We heard the door open and slam close, we saw Austin walk in the room with wide eyes and he looked scared.

"Austin what is wrong with you", I asked.

"Bella", he said.

The girls looked at him with horror.

"You woke her up", Selena said with surprise.

"I did not know", he said.

"Where is she", Leah asked.

"She said since she is feeling nice she give me a three minute head start", he said.

"Now I am going to hide", he said walking out the kitchen.

The girls started laughing at him.

We just stared at them confused.

Leah looked at us and starts explaining.

"On Saturdays , Bella does not like being woken up she likes to wake up on her own and if you wake her up somebody better be hurt, dieing, or a vampire to kill other then that she will get pissed", she said.

"Oh", we said.

We heard the door open and Bella walked in.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi Bella", we said.

"I thought you were looking for Austin", Sam said.

"I know he is upstairs hiding", she said.

"Are you really going hurt him", Selena asked him.

"No, I just wanted to scare him which I did", she said.

We heard him coming stairs glaring at Bella.

"You are mean", he said.

She just laughed at him.

"So what are we doing today", Selena asked.

"How about everybody have the day off", Sam suggested.

"Sure", we said.

"Well I am going shopping", Kim said.

"I will go with you", Jared said.

She just smiled at him then they walked out the door.

"I am going to the book store", Angela said.

"Can I come with you", Embry said.

"Sure ", she said.

"Just don `t make out there", Leah said.

Angela just flipped her off and walked out the door.

"Well I am going to the beach", Bella said.

"I will come with you", I said.

She smiled at me and we walked out the door.

We got to the beach and just talked it was very comfortable.

I had to ask her something before I explode.

"Bella", I asked.

"Yea", she said.

"I like you very much and I guess you like me too and I was wondering if you like to be my girlfriend", I said.

She just stared at me for a moment then she kissed me, I was shocked for a second then I kissed her back then she broke away.

"Does that answer your question", she said.

I nodded and kissed her again.

We broke away and she took my hand.

"You know you can never let go of my hand unless you are going home right", I said.

"I would not want to", she said.

We was about to kiss again until somebody yelled our name.

"Paul and Bella", Jacob yelled.

"What", I yelled kind of annoyed.

"We got to go the Cullen's wanted to talk to us", he said.

"Why", I said.

"For Bella", he growled.

"Me", she said.

"Yea", he said.

We ran off in the wood to see the Cullen `s and see what the hell they want with Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 18** Paul Pov

We walked to the treaty line and we saw everybody already there.

When they saw me and Bella holding hands the girls started squealing.

"Guys shut up", Bella yelled.

"This is so awesome now we all boyfriends", Kim said.

"Guys tomorrow is Sunday so are we still doing are sleepover" Leah asked.

"Duh", Bella replied.

The guys and I except for Austin were staring at them confused.

"Every Sunday the girls and I have a sleepover", Bella said.

"Oh", we said.

"Hey maybe we should invite Emily", Bella said.

I saw Sam looked at her shocked.

"Yea that would be a great idea", Leah said.

Sam looked at her shocked too.

"Why are you looking at us shocked Sam", Leah asked.

"Nothing", he replied.

Then I something smelled nasty it was the leeches they are close.

Then I saw them step out of the forest.

Sam greeted them.

"Hello Cullens now that we are all here we can discuss what you want with Bella", he said.

"Yes, we have decided that we want Bella to come live with us", the blonde one said getting right to the point.

The hell they did I bet Edward put them up to this.

"Carlisle did Edward put you to this", Bella asked.

"No, we all decided this", he said.

"Ok, well what if I don` t want to live with you which I don` t", she said.

"You have too", Edward said.

"Excuse me I do not have to do a damn thing", she snapped at him.

I squeezed her hand to calm her down it worked.

When Edward noticed us holding he started growling at me.

I started growling back.

_You want some of me bitch, I thought_

She squeezed my hand to calm me down and it worked.

"Give me one good reason why I should live with you which again I am not", she said.

"Because I love you", Edward said.

"Give me a better excuse that", she said.

"I do love you", he said.

"Edward you cheated on me with girl in Alaska how does that make you love me", she said.

"I don `t knows", he said.

"So you love me enough to cheat on me and you think I am going to live with you not gonna happen", he said.

It was quiet for a while.

"So coming here was really pointless ", the blonde girl said.

"Yep", Leah said.

"So we can leave", the blonde said again.

"By all means leave", Bella said.

"Carlisle can we leave she obviously does not want us to be near her", the blonde asked.

"She does want us", Edward yelled at her.

"Uh, no I don` t", Bella said.

He glared at Bella.

I growled at him.

"Edward get over it she does not us anymore so let it go", the short one said.

"Fine let's go", Edward snapped.

Then they left.

"Well that was a waste of my time", Bella said.

"Mine too", everybody said.

"Well let` s go ask Emily if she want to come to the sleepover tomorrow", Leah said.

"Ok", the girls said.

Then they started walking off.

"Uh wait", Jacob said.

They stopped.

"What about us", he said.

"What about you", Angela said.

"What are we going to do if you have a sleepover", he asked.

"I don `t know have some guy time", Selena said.

"I am up too it I had not had guy time for a year", Austin said.

"Ok", we said.

The girls started walking off again.

"Wait", I yelled.

"What now", Bella said.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye" I said in a hurt voice.

She rolled her eyes but walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey we didn't get kisses either", said everybody but Sam said to the girlfriends.

They walked over and kissed them.

"Do you guys need anything else", Selena asked.

"Nope", we said.

They walked off to ask Emily to their sleepover while we planned ours.

Except for the Cullen's today was the perfect day.

**Hey Guys sorry I haven `t updated in a while I got in trouble with my report card so I couldn't get on the computer to update and also I had to think hard about the argument so sorry if it suck I will promise I will make the next chapter better.**

**I will update as soon I can.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a ****Kayla**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

"**Chapter 19 **Leah POV

The girls and I are waiting at my house for Emily to come over and start our sleepover.

When we asked her to come she looked kind of surprised that we asked her, I don `t knows why though.

We heard a car pilled in the driveway then a knock on the door.

"Coming", I yelled.

I walked to the door and see Emily in her pajamas looking kind of nervous.

"Hey", I said.

"Hi", she replied.

"Well come in before you get sick", I said pulling her into the house and into the living room.

"Hi Emily", they said.

"Hi", she replied.

"You're nervous", Bella stated.

"A little bit", Emily admitted.

"Don `t worry we are going to lots of fun", Kim said giving her a hug.

She relaxed.

"Hey do you guys we are all matching", Emily said.

We all looked we were matching and we started laughing even Emily.

"Ok, what are we doing first", Angela asked.

"How about we play truth or dare", Selena suggested.

Ok", we agreed.

We all sat in the in the circle in the living room.

"Who is going first", I asked.

"I will", Emily said.

"Ok, Bella truth or dare", she asked.

"Truth", Bella replied.

"Did you start fighting while you were in California or you already fought here", she asked.

"I started here", she said.

"Who and where", I asked.

"Lauren Mallory and at school", she said.

"Oh, I remember that fight Bella whooped that ass", Angela said.

We started laughing at her.

"What" she asked us.

"Did you seriously just say whooped that ass", Emily asked her.

"Yea, I am spending way too much with Embry", she said.

"Yea, but anyway I got couldn't go to school for two days and the she couldn't for four days", Bella said.

"Didn't your leech notice", Selena asked.

"Yea, but I told I was sick and that Charlie was taking care of me and they say I can't act", Bella said.

After a few minutes it was Bella turn.

"Kim truth or dare", Bella asked.

"Dare", Kim replied.

"I dare you to go over Sam house and make out with Jared then walk out the house without saying a word", Bella said.

"This going to be the best dare I ever have", Kim said getting up.

"But I can not run as fast as you guys", Emily said.

"Don't worry we aren't going to run that fast", I said.

She nodded and we put on our shoes and started running to Sam` s house.

After five minutes we were at Sam house.

We went to the window while Kim busted through the front door.

We looked through window to see Kim and Jared making out likes crazy.

Then after a minute she got up and walked out the door leaving shocked boys behind.

We walked around to see Kim then we started laughing our asses off they should've seen their faces.

We heard throats clearing.

We turned around to see Jacob, Austin, Embry, Paul , Jared and, Sam staring at us with their arms over their chest.

Uh Oh, I thought.

**Cliffhangers don `t you hate them. Sorry guys I haven `t updated in forever I was busy with school and everything now that I am out I will update more often.**

**So thank you For Being Patient.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a Kayla**

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 20 **Emily Pov

They staring or more like glaring at us waiting for us to start explaining.

"What are you girls doing here", Paul asked us.

"Nothing just walking", I said.

"Uh Huh, so Kim just decided to make out with me", Jared said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not needed Jared", Bella said.

"Yeah, I did not hear you complaining either Jared", Kim said.

Jared just stared at Kim.

"Now that we got this all figured out we are going to go", Leah said.

I felt Bella grabbed my hand and then we took off running to Bella's and Leah's house, leaving six shocked boys behind.

We got inside the house and we all started laughing.

"You know they are coming after us right", Selena said.

"Yep", Angela replied.

I came up with an idea.

"Hey guys", I said.

"What", they said.

"How about we tease the boys a little bit", I said.

They stared at me shocked.

"Emily this a start of a beautiful friendship", Bella said

"Yea and I have a perfect idea", Kim said.

"All we need is shirts with buttons", she said.

"I have some in our room", Bella said.

So we went upstairs to get ready for the boys.

Jared Pov.

We walked up to their house to here music playing.

"Come on guys you can see them through the window", Embry said.

We walked to the window and we saw something we didn't expect to see.

We saw the girls dancing to 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls.

"O my god", Paul said.

They were dancing sexy and we saw them turn around to wink at us.

"They are teasing us", Jacob growled.

But we are just standing there watching them.

Every time we hear 'Loosen up My Buttons' they will unbutton there shirt until they took of their shirt to show their tank top.

"That is it I can't take it anymore", Paul growled.

He opened up the window and climbed inside and grabbed Bella and took her upstairs.

We climbed through the windows.

I walked to Kim and grabbed her waist.

"You are going to pay for that little stunt", I said.

"I don `t knows what you are talking about", she replied.

I just started kissing her.

We started kissing for awhile.

"Come on guys lets go back to our party", Sam said.

I stopped kissing Kim and walked over to Sam.

"PAUL QUIT MAKING OUT WITH BELLA AND COME ON", Austin yelled.

"I COMING", he yelled.

He came down with a big smirk on his face.

"Let's go", he said.

We climbed out the window and started walking back to Sam's house.

What a fun night ,I thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 21 **Paul POV

It has been five months since me and Bella have been dating and it has been one wild ride.

One time I had played a prank on her and she got so mad she didn't kiss me for two days.

TWO DAYS. Do you know how hard it is not to kiss your girlfriend for two days?

But other than that it has been great.

So anyway we are at Sam` s house just talking about anything.

"Guys want to go to the beach", Emily asked.

"Sure". We all replied.

"Come on girl I got some bikini upstairs", Emily said.

The girls went upstairs to put on bikinis.

We were listening to the girl talking upstairs.

"Bella just wear the bikini looks good on you", Kim said.

"No it show too much skin", she replied.

"Wear it", I yelled.

The guys laughed at me.

"Shut up Paul", she yelled back.

"Please Bella", Emily said.

"Fine", Bella sighed.

"Yes", I whispered.

"I heard that Paul", She yelled.

A few minutes later the girls came down stairs looking Hot.

"Guys close your mouth you're drooling", Leah said.

We closed our mouths then we walked to the beach.

Me and Bella walked behind the others just holding hands.

"I love you Bella", I blurted out.

She stopped and stared at me shocked.

"Oh crap I said it to early didn't I knew I should have waited", I rambled.

She cut me off by kissing me.

"I love you too", she said.

"Really", I asked.

"Yes really" she said.

I kissed her passionately until she broke apart to breathe.

I started walking to my house and she didn't ask question and when got there.

I made love to her for the first time.

**A WEEK LATER **

It has been a week since I told Bella I loved her.

The after that the guys was mad at us for ditching but when we told them what happen they let it go.

The girls were out shopping so it was just us guys we were talking about the girls.

"So Paul how are you and Bella", Sam asked.

"We are great I am really glad she told me she loved me", I said.

"Yea we all know she got you whipped", Jared said.

"I am not whipped", I growled.

"Dude yes you are", Jacob said.

"I am not you guys are whipped", I said.

"Am not", they yelled.

"Our girls do not have whipped", Sam said.

We agreed.

We heard throats cleared and we turned around to see the girls glaring at us.

We are in so much trouble.

**Sorry I havent updated in a while I have been busy and I havent time so I hope you guys forgive me and I hope you like this update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 22 **Leah Pov

I know the boys did not just say what Ithink they said.

"Excuse me", I said.

They just stared at us.

"Excuse me", I repeated.

"Hey Baby", Jacob said nervously.

"Don't baby me Black", I hissed.

"About what you guys just heard", Paul said before Bella cut him off.

"No need to explain we heard it", Bella said angrily.

"Since you guys are not so whipped we are going to leave", Selena said.

Before they can say anything we walked out the door.

"I can` t believes they said that", Kim yelled once we were at my house.

"Paul is not whipped yea right", Bella snorted.

"What are you talking about", Emily said.

"He begged me to kiss him when I wouldn't for two days", she said.

"That gives me an idea", Angela said.

"What is that", I asked excited.

Angela can be evil when she wants too.

"I tell you later right now we need to put on bikinis", she said.

We went upstairs to put on the bikinis and the plan Angela made is pure genius.

Jacob Pov

We stared at the door shocked.

Oh we are in trouble, I thought.

"What do you think they are going do to us", Embry asked.

"Knowing them something bad", Austin said.

"What do you mean", I said.

"Once I told Selena she can` t tell me what to do lets just say I was very lonely", he said.

"I can` t be lonely I can barely handle two days without kissing", Paul whined.

"Dude you are whipped", Embry said.

"Don` t start Embry", Paul warned.

Paul took out his phone and looked at it.

"Bella told me to go down to the beach they are there", he said.

We went out the door to walk to the beach.

Suddenly Paul just stopped and I ran into him.

"Paul what is wrong with you", I said.

He didn't say anything he just pointed to the beach.

I looked in the direction to see something great.

The girls were playing beach volleyball in bikinis.

I noticed that guys were staring too.

Angela Pov

Operation Make the Boys Say Sorry is working well already.

"Look at the guys I think they are drooling", I said.

They turned and looked at the boys and started giggling.

"We are so going to get it after this", Kim said.

"Not as much as me", Bella said

We turned to look at Paul too see him staring at Bella in a very special way.

"Wow I have never see that look before", Leah said.

"I have", Selena said.

"Don` t you guys trip the guys are looking at you the same way", Bella said.

We turned to see the boys looking just like Paul.

"Well that is what they get lets get back to the game", Emily said.

Paul Pov

Watching them playing volleyball is torture.

But I love it.

"Let's go down there", I said.

We walked down there and sat down and watch the girls play.

20 MINUTES LATER-

They finally finished playing.

"Hey", they said.

"Hi", we replied.

"So you guys enjoyed the game", Leah asked.

"More than you know", Jacob said.

"Well I am tired I am going to go home", Bella said.

"I will come with you", I said.

"You know whipped guys walk girls home right", she said innocently.

I just glared at her.

I grabbed her arm walked her home.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier", I said.

"About what not being whipped", she said.

"Yes I should not have said that when I knew I was", I said.

"Fine your forgiven", she said.

I kissed her.

"How did you like our game", she asked.

"I liked it very much", I said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

**Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in over two months school started and I can` t get on until the weekends I am out school till Thursday so that's why I updating .**

**Sorry if it is not that good. Also I am making ideas for a new ideas.**

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 23** Kim Pov

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM", I yelled.

"Not if I do it first", Bella hissed.

This is what happened we were having a slumber party when the boys interrupted us.

-FLASHBACK-

_We were talking about something when the boys came in with water guns._

"_AHHHHHHHH", we yelled as they sprayed us with water._

_The stopped and started busted out laughing._

_We were standing there wet and glaring at the guys._

_When they stopped laughing and saw the look on our faces they ran like they stole something._

- END OF FLASHBACK-

We were walking to Sam's house and the boys where standing there looking guilty.

"Oh, don` t be looking guilty", Leah said.

"We are sorry", the guys said.

"Oh you going to be", Bella said.

"What do you mean", Paul said.

"We are going to get revenge", Selena said.

"Oh boy", Austin said.

"Come on girls we got planning to do", Angela said.

We walked off and we looked over our shoulder to see the boys freaking out.

Jared Pov

"There really not going to get back are they", Jacob asked.

"Yes they are", Austin

"How do you know", I asked.

"Because, I have lived with them for one year and I played pranks on Bella ,so they going to get us back", he replied.

"We are in trouble", we sighed.

-4 HOURS LATER-

Leah Pov

"Do we have all the stuff", I asked.

"I think so", Emily said.

It is midnight and the boys are at Paul` s house so we are going to get our revenge.

"Why are we wearing all black", Bella asked.

"To make it more fun", Kim replied.

Bella rolled her eyes.

We were walking to the house and Bella and Angela looked through the window to see if they are asleep.

"They are all in the living room and they all asleep", Bella whispered.

"Perfect", I replied.

We went through the window to see them all asleep snoring.

"Dang the sound like chainsaws", Selena said.

"Ok let's get to work", Emily said.

I went to Jacob to see him snoring.

I took out my marker and started to work.

- 1 HOUR LATER-

"You guys done ", I whispered.

"Wait I got one more thing to do", Bella said.

Bella got out five bottles of syrup and pored on the guys and got a big bag of feathers and dumped it on them.

"That for messing with us", She said.

We all took out are cameras and took pictures.

We went out the window and started walking back our house.

"Bella that last part was great", Kim said.

"Thanks", she replied.

Well when they wake up tomorrow they are going to be in a sticky situation.

Paul Pov

"THEY ARE DEAD", Austin yelled.

I woke up and all I saw was feathers.

I wiped the feathers and I looked down to see them all over my body.

They are so dead, I thought.

I looked at the guys and they are covered in feathers too.

"When did they do this", I asked.

"They must have done it when we were asleep", Sam replied.

"What did they use to let the feathers stick", Jacob asked.

"Syrup", Jared said trying to get rid of the feathers.

"Who thought of this", we asked.

"Bella", Austin hissed.

"Why you say Bella", I asked.

"Because she would do something like this", Austin said.

"You know what this mean right", Sam said.

"What", we asked.

"This means war", he replied.

We all nodded in agreement.

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Uh oh the girls are in trouble.**

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took me this long to update I know you guys are so mad at me but I have been busy with school and I am also getting ideas for my new story. So please forgive me. I hope you guys like the update and sorry if it is not good. I will update as soon I can. Also for all the people who reviewed for my story thank you so much.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a Kayla**

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 24 **Embry Pov

"We are so getting them back", Austin hissed.

"Ok, but how", Jacob asked.

"I don't know but we will get them", Austin said.

We all stared at nothing for while thinking of a plan of getting the girls back.

Then I got a perfect idea.

"Guys, I got the perfect idea", I said.

They looked at me.

I started telling them my plan and they started getting evil grins.

Angela Pov

We were at Bella and Leah's house watching t.v. when a thought came to my head.

"Do you think the boys are get payback", I asked.

"Yea", Bella replied.

"How you know", Leah asked.

"Austin texted me saying 'We are going to get you back", Bella replied.

"Oh boy", Selena groaned.

"Well, I am going shopping anybody want to go", Kim asked.

"Sure let me get my shoes", Emily said.

"We'll come too", Selena said.

We all go our stuff and went out the door not even thinking about the boys.

Austin Pov

We saw the girls come out the door and into their cars and drove off.

We all came out the bushes and went into their house and got to work.

- 2 HOURS LATER-

"Ok, I think that is it", Jacob said.

"The girls are going to kill us", Paul said.

"What you scared of Bella", I teased.

"Are you", he retorted.

"Touché", I said.

We heard a car pull up in the driveway and we went out the back door.

Selena Pov

We all walked into the house laughing next you thing you know we are on the floor.

"What the heck", we all yelled.

We all tried getting back up but we just fell again.

"What is on the floor", I asked out loud.

"Freaking baby oil", Bella growled.

We all looked at each other who will do this. Then that when we knew who did it.

"The boys", we hissed.

Thirty minutes later we finally go off the floor and cleaned the baby oil up.

"I am going to take a shower", Bella said.

She walked upstairs and we heard the water running.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Bella screamed.

She came down the stairs with a towel rapped around her and her eyes are red.

"Bella calm down", I said slowly.

She looked at me.

"They put honey in my body wash", she hissed.

"Ok, but please calm down", I said.

She took in some deep breaths and her eyes turned back brown.

She took out her phone and called somebody.

We instantly knew who it was

"Hello", he answered laughing.

Austin Pov

We went back to the house laughing until we couldn't breathe.

I heard my phone ringing and saw it was Bella.

"Hello", I answered laughing.

"Do not go anywhere by yourselves", she hissed.

The she hung up.

When I looked up everybody had a scared look on their faces.

"We are so dead", I said.

**Oh boy, Bella is mad she is going to get the boys good. Hey guys sorry again for taking so long but I couldn't think of a good prank for the boys so sorry if it is not that good, I will update very soon. Also thanks everybody who reviewed. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Love, TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend97 a.k.a Kayla **

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena.

**Chapter 25 **Jacob Pov

We were all sitting in Paul's living room slightly freaking out about what the girls are going to do to us.

"Maybe it won't be that bad", Jared said.

We all turned and looked at him.

"Never mind", he said.

"It is all Austin fault", Embry said.

Austin looked shocked.

"Wasn't it your idea with baby oil and honey", he said.

"It was your idea with the water guns which started all this", Sam said.

"You didn't have to help", he replied angrily.

They started arguing about who fault it was and it was starting get on my nerves.

"Will you shut up", I yelled.

They got quiet instantly.

"It is our all faults and we just have to deal with it", I said.

"But I don't want to", Paul whined.

I just glared at him.

"Fine", he said.

Leah Pov

"I told you that this was going to happen", Bella said smirking.

"That's what happens when you mess with us" I said.

"They should be going to sleep soon", Selena said.

"After last time you think they would not do this again", Angela said.

"Yea but they are idiots", Emily said.

- 1 HOUR LATER-

"They are asleep", Bella said.

"How do you know", Kim asked.

"I can hear them snoring', Bella replied.

We went to the door and found it locked.

"I guess they were preparing this time", Kim said.

"But they are still dumb", Bella said as she walked around the house.

"How", Angela asked as we followed her.

"They didn't lock the windows", Bella replied.

She opened the window and we climbed in.

They were snoring again.

"Who got the stuff", I asked.

"I do", Emily replied.

We took the bottles out and walked towards the boys.

-30 minutes later-

"We are done", Kim said.

"Not yet", Bella said taking super glue out of her bag.

"That won't hold them down", I said.

"It does when it is melted", she relied.

She put the glue on the boy's legs and then her eyes turn red.

"That won't hurt them will it", Emily asked worriedly.

"Nope", Bella said.

Fire started to cover her hand and she moved towards the glue melting it and she stick the boys leg to the floor.

"There that should do it", she said.

She moved there legs to make sure they can't move.

We all started taking pictures that we can use for blackmail.

"Ok, lets leave", she said.

We went back to the window and climbed out then went home.

I hope they like their hair, I thought.

Sam Pov

"I can't move', Embry shouted.

'What are you yelling at", I said looking at him.

I started laughing when I saw his hair.

"What are you laughing at", Paul said.

He looked at me then started laughing.

"What is so funny", the boys groaned.

When we looked at them and we started laughing and they were laughing at us.

"You have pink hair", Jared said laughing.

"WHAT', I yelled.

"You have yellow hair", I told them.

It was silent for a moment.

"They dyed our hair", we yelled at the time.

We tried to get up but we couldn't.

We tried to move our legs but they wouldn't move.

"What did they do to us", we asked.

"They super glued our legs and melted the glue", Austin said.

"How do you know", I asked

"Because, I can smell the glue and it wouldn't work unless it was melted", he replied.

"Who thought of this", Jared asked.

We looked at each other then answered the same time.

"Bella", we said.

"What are we going to do now", Jacob asked.

We just stared at each other.

**Hey everybody I hope you like this chapter but I know this is not my best work but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend a.k.a Kayla**

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Not Expected**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Austin and Selena

**Chapter 26 **Jacob Pov

"Ok, they got us back maybe they won` t prank us again", Jared said.

"I hope so because I miss my Bella", Paul said.

"Whipped", Austin muttered.

Paul turned toward him

"You really want to go there", he said.

Austin shook his head.

"Let's just hope they are done", Sam said.

We all agreed.

Leah Pov

"They are sadly mistaken if they think this over", Bella said.

"What else do you have in mind", I asked.

"Come on lets go home so I can tell you", she replied walking on.

_This gonna be fun, I thought._

Paul Pov

"I CAN`T TAKE IT ANYMORE", I yelled.

"What are you talking about", Sam said.

"I am going to the girls to apologize", I replied.

"Why", Austin asked.

"I haven` t kissed my girlfriend in 3 freaking says and I can` t take it anymore", I said.

They all looked at me.

"If you guys call me whipped we are going to have a problem", I growled.

They looked away.

"I am going to their house does anybody want to come", I said.

They all got up to go to their house.

_Watch out Bella I coming to get you back, I thought._

Bella Pov

"They are coming to apologize", I said.

"We know", they replied.

"Are we still going to do it", Emily asked.

"Yep", Angela said.

We all got and left the house to go the beach.

On they way out I left a note on the door for the boys.

_Boy, I hope you can handle some of your anger, I thought._

Austin Pov

We walked up to the girls door but there was a note on the door.

Paul picked up the note and read it to us.

_" Hey guys, we are still are pretty upset with you so we are going to the beach because of friends invited us there, so if you want us to forgive to come down to the beach, Love the girls._

" Well let`s got to the beach", Embry said.

"I smell something fishy", I said.

"It`s probaly your breath", Jacob replied.

"I meant aomething about the not you idiot", I growled.

'Oh", he said.

"Come on, we are going to be ready for what they have for us", Paul said.

We walked towards the beach preparing ourselves for whats about to happen.

_Let`s get this over with", I thought._

**Hey guys. I know you guys are probably upset with me for not ****updating. I am soooooooooo sorry. School has been a pain in my butt and still working on my new story. So I hope you can forgive me.**

**Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend a.k.a Kayla**

.


	27. Chapter 27

Not Expected

Ps. Dont pwn twilight :(

Chapter 27

When me and the guys were walking to the beach we saw something suprising.

"Bella calm down", Selena shouted as she had a tight grip on Bella.

"No , Let me go I swear I will kill her", Bella shouted back struggling to get out of her grip.

We took of running curious to know what happened.

"What happened?", asked Paul taking Bella in her arms.

"That slut Lauren told Bella that you were with her last night", said Angela.

We turned around to see a very ugly covered in make up smirking at Bella.

"Paul I swear if you don`t let me go I am going to hit you", Bella growled.

"Bella you need to calm down", Paul said.

"Dude, you should not have said that", I told him shaking my head.

"Do not tell me to calm down", Bella shoued as her turned red.

"Paul why don`t you let her go", Lauren said.

"Get out of here before I hit and trust nobody going to stop me", Leah snarled at her.

Jacob started walking towards her.

"Jacob stay away from me", Leah growled at him.

He backed away from her.

Bella got away from Paul and lunged at Lauren.

But Paul grabbed her again right before she hit Lauren.

Bella growled at him again.

"Bella if you don`t calm down right now we are going to have a problem", Paul growled.

"You know Paul if you are having problems with her you can always come to me", Lauren cooed at him.

Next thing you know Emily walked up to her and her punched her in the face.

"My nose!", she squealed as she ran away.

We looked at Emily in shock.

"What she was asking for it" ,Emi;y shrugged at us.

"How come she can hit her but I can`t", Bella asked angrily as Paul let her go/

"Because, you would casue her more damage", Sam and Paul stated at the same time.

"So what if I did you heard Emily she deserved it", she said.

"Bella just give it up already you wasn`t going to hit her now shut up about it", Paul yelled at her.

Bella eyes turned black and she looked really scary.

"Uh oh", Anglea said nervously

"What?", Embry asked.

"Bella get out of here before you destroy the whole beach", Selena yelled.

Bella turned and ran into the forest.

Paul started to go after her but Leah grabbed him.

"Leave her alone Paul you can`t go near her when she like this", she explained.

"Is she gonna be okay", Paul asked concerned.

"We will find out in a couple of days", Selena told him.

"Days?", Jacob asked.

"Yea last time her eyes were black like that she was gone for two days", Leah said.

"I can`t handle two days", Paul said.

"Well you shouldn`t have pissed her off", Angela said.

"I was trying to help her", Paul stated.

"Yea and that went so well", Anglea said smartly.

"Look arguing is not going to help so might as well wait til she calm down enough ", I said.

"Fine", they sighed.

So we started walking to Bella house.

_This is going to be a long of couple of days, I thought._

_**Hey guys, I know it has been a lonnnngggg time since I updated but it has not been my fault our word document got deleted so I had no way to update. So it feels real good to be back! Thank you everyone who reviewed my story I appreciate them very much. I also I have good news I have two story that I am working and the coming up soon. So thank you every one that has not given up on me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Love, Taylorlaunterismyboyfriend97 A.K.A Kayla**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **Paul Pov

"Where is she", I whined.

"Paul for the last time shut up, she will back when she is calm", Leah said annoyed.

"But it has been 3 days already", I said.

"She will be here in a little while", Angela said.

"How do you know", Embry asked.

"Because, she just texted me", Angela replied.

"Why didn`t you tell me", I asked.

"Didn`t feel like it", she replied.

I just glared at her.

She just smirked at me.

"When will she be here", Kim asked.

"I am here now", Bella said walking through the door.

I jumped off the couch and pullled her to me so I can kiss her.

I pulled away from her breathing heavily.

"Wow, you must have really missed me", Bella said out of breath.

"Of I did you have been gone for three days", I yelled.

"Som how much damaged", Selena asked.

"Burned alot of trees and grass but I grew them back", Bella said.

Selena just nodded.

I cleared my throat and Bella turned towards me.

"I`m sorry for pranking you and yelling at you", I said.

She just stared at me and arched her eyebrow.

"I shouldn`t have tried to hold you back from Lauren", I tried again.

"Yes you should have", Sam spoke up.

Emily slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut up", she hissed.

"Do you forgive me", I asked giving her puppy eyes.

She sighed.

"Yes, I forgive you", She said.

I grinned and hugged her.

"But if you get in my way again you will get slapped and have pink hair", she threatend.

"Never again", I swore.

"Good", she said then grabbed me and kissed me.

I pulled away and dragged her out the house.

"Where are we going". she asked.

"To my house". I replied.

"Why", she asked.

"Cause we have a lot of making up to do", I said smirking

"But I`m tired", she whined.

"Well I don`t care", I said back.

"Paul", she whined.

"Bella I have gone too long without. I want some loving and I`m getting it one way or another", I said.

"Fine", she sighed.

I grinned at her and walked a littler faster to her house.

It`s time for me get my loving on!

**Hey everybody I hoped you like this chapter! It took me forever to think of it. Well, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that this story is almost over. I know sad right. Good new is that a new story is coming up. I know how I am going to write I just need think of a name. Well enjoy this chapter. Also please REVIEW! Love TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyFriend a.k.a Kayla**


End file.
